Alejandría
by Rastel
Summary: La mujer de Blaise a muerto y él acaba de ser exculpado en los tribunales de toda culpa. Pero los recelos siguen, después de todo es hijo de quien es. Huye a Alejandría donde le agurada un amigo y la posibildad de rehacer la vida. Slash Draco/Blaise. M


Título: Alejandría

Autor: Rastel

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje/pareja(s): Draco, Blaise, Scorpius, Frineé, Draco/Blaise

Rating: M

Resumen: La mujer de Blaise a muerto y él acaba de ser exculpado frente a los tribunales de toda culpa declarándosele no culpable y otorgándosele la custodia de su hija de dos años. Pero los recelos siguen, después de todo es hijo de quien es. En Alejandría espera encontrar a la persona que le ayude a superar tan penoso proceso y poder empezar a rehacer su vida.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo de JK y voy a seguir pobre como una rata,

Advertencias: Slash, sexo explicito, por eso NR-17 (digo yo, por no pillarme las manos)

Notas: Hay niños de por medio pero no M-preg

**Alejandría**

Cuando salió, cargando en brazos a Frineé, a la plataforma de llegadas de la estación Internacional de Apariciones de Alejandría busco con la mirada a Draco Malfoy entre la gente que esperaba a los recién llegados al otro lado de la plataforma.

No le costó mucho reconocerlo entre el gentío. Cargaba en brazos una versión pequeña de él mismo y los cabellos rubio platino, casi blancos, de ambos eran cómo un faro en mitad de la multitud.

Se mantenía con muy pocos cambios respecto a aquel adolescente del que se despidió de forma abrupta hacia más de diez años atrás.

Seguía siendo igual de alto y flaco, e igual de altivo, sólo su aspecto desgarbado se había suavizado para dar paso a un cuerpo de atractivas formas lánguidas. Otro cambio era que ahora estaba mucho más relajado, más feliz y más moreno, aunque en el caso de un Malfoy aquello quería decir que había pasado de la extrema palidez a un delicado color crema.

Se acercó a ellos a base empujones y confiando en que los dos elfos domésticos lo estarían siguiendo de cerca.

Al llegar a la altura de Draco se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo muy corto y rápido, puesto que ambos sólo tenían un brazo libre y habían sido criados para demostrar sólo afecto en la intimidad, pero aún así fue cómo asirse a una tabla de salvación en mitad de un naufragio. Él "Bienvenido a Alejandría, Blaise" fue para él cómo sí le dijeran "Tranquilo amigo. Ya estas a salvo. Aquí nadie te va ha hacer daño. Nadie te va a juzgar."

El viaje hasta la casa de Malfoy resulto… pintoresco.

Cargando dos niños pequeños y acompañados por dos elfos domésticos que desconocían la ciudad y adonde se dirigían Draco optó por utilizar el transporte público que usaban los magos alejandrinos.

La alfombra mágica resulto ser mucho más confortable y tranquila qué el autobús noctámbulo, a pesar de transportar a muchísima más gente.

La alfombra mágica era enorme y volaba por una vía abierta en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad, habilitada para ser invisible para los muggles y libre de su tráfico aéreo, por donde se veía muchísimo tráfico aéreo mágico. Se podían ver otras alfombras voladoras, enormes, capaces de transportar a cientos de pasajeros, otras más pequeñas de particulares, baúles voladores y, en menor medida, escobas circulando temerariamente entre estos. Y todos iban tremendamente cargados.

Viajaban al lado de una pareja de ancianos cargados de bultos, ambos cargaban sendos báculos en lugar de varitas mágicas, al igual que otros muchos, era la costumbre de los magos egipcios usar báculo o bastón mágico en lugar de varita, aunque algunos, sobre todo los que debían trasladarse al mundo muggle, usaban varitas mágicas, más fáciles de ocultar.

También le resulto curiosa la forma de vestirse de los alejandrinos, muchas de las mujeres, sobre todo las más jóvenes, sólo vestían un faldellín, usando piezas de tela de lino, al igual que muchos hombres, dejando el pecho al descubierto; otros en cambió preferían usar la moda griega; pero todos tenían en común la gran cantidad de joyas que usaban y el maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos. Draco le explico que era para protegerse de los mislects, unos pequeños insectos del mundo mágico que resultaban tremendamente peligrosos si se te metían dentro de los ojos, el maquillaje se usaba como repelente contra estos. Blaise se fijo en los Malfoy y comprobó que ambos llevaban también los ojos maquillados, pero habían usado un repelente con la misma tonalidad que la piel de sus caras.

De hecho Draco y su hijo habían adoptado la forma de vestirse griega en Alejandría, pero sin renunciar a piezas de ropa más inglesas, como los pantalones, en ambos casos los dos vestían unos de lino crudo, para cubrir el cuerpo vestían túnicas de biso fino, el de Draco era de azulo oscuro, casi negro, con delicados bordados en oro en forma de cenefas, el de Scorpius era una tunica con forma de clámide de color verde esmeralda, con bordados parecidos a los de la túnica de su padre pero en plata, los dos calzaban sandalias de cuero negro, eso sí no los llevaban como los llevaría el típico británico, es decir iban sin calcetines. Llevaban capas ligeras, pero en opinión de Blaise seguramente se debería más a la costumbre británica que no a la necesidad, él, que consideraba que vestía ropa fresca, estaba pasando un calor espantoso.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue que, nada más subir a la alfombra, la revisora después de cobrarles el ticket les ofreció para beber o bien café o bien té; no creía que tuvieran mucho tiempo para tomar nada pero Draco le dijo que eligiera lo que quisiera, que era costumbre y venia incluido en el precio del viaje.

Tomó té servido en un vaso de vidrio decorado en oro, el té se lo sirvieron de una tetera de plata; Frineé se encapricho con el vaso y Draco le dijo que podía quedárselo, que también venia incluido en el precio del ticket.

También resultaba curiosa la forma en la que se disponían los viajeros, no iban sentados en orden, como en el tren de Hogwarts o el autobús noctámbulo, estaban colocados como si estuvieran en un bar o una tetería, sentados en pequeños grupos en círculos, bebiendo té o café, tomando pastas, fumando de pipas de agua, leyendo periódicos, manteniendo charlas,… algunos levantaban demasiado la voz para su gusto, pero Draco hacia como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Los que habían conseguido una se disponían alrededor de mesas bajas, en el caso de su grupo se habían sentado frente a una larga bandeja de plata, donde la revisora hizo aparecer zumos para los niños, datíles, su té y el café que se pidió Draco, se sentaron alrededor de esta gran bandeja baja sobre cómodos y anchos cojines de brocado.

La casa de Draco resulto tal y cómo él esperaba: demasiado pequeña; sólo tenía dos plantas, contando la planta baja. Blaise tuvo que reprimir un bufido de despreció. Al menos era un sitio decente y con un amplio jardín.

Pero sabía que después de la tremenda bronca que tuvieron Draco y su padre cuando él decidió divorciarse de Astoria prácticamente se fue con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Y, cómo muchas veces, cuando se trataba de Draco tuvo que sorprenderse de su increíble capacidad para recuperarse.

Su experiencia en los negocios y su formación como arquimago le sirvió para salir adelante y ganarse la vida. Es más cuando cualquier país o gran empresa que precisara realizar un gran proyecto de reestructuración arquitectónica o urbanística siempre recurrían a él, su simple nombre era garantía de éxito.

Ahora su trabajo le había llevado a trabajar para la Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Nada más entrar en la casa le sorprendió la luminosidad de la planta baja, convertida prácticamente en un gran estudio.

Les recibió una elfa domestica, increíblemente vieja y arrugada cómo una pasa; eso explico el porqué Draco había acudido a recibirles con Scorpius. Un niño de cinco años siempre sobrepasa las capacidades de un elfo de esa edad.

- Ürte, ayuda a los elfos de nuestros invitados a instalarse y a adecuar sus habitaciones. Vamos Blaise que te enseñare la casa.

No fue una excursión muy larga, la casa era algo pequeña para su gusto, pero muy confortable.

Draco había destinado para él y la pequeña Frineé dos habitaciones conjuntas que conectaban la una con la otra por medio de una gran puerta doble de puertas correderas. Su habitación tenía un pequeño espacio separado para que hiciera las funciones de despacho. Tenían su propio baño y un amplio balcón desde donde se podía ver el Mediterráneo.

Las habitaciones de Draco y su hijo estaban en el piso de abajo, lo más probable fuera que se hubieran trasladado para cederles el mejor sitio, las costumbres sociales lo exigían, se debe ofrecer a los invitados lo mejor, aunque te lo tengas que quitar tú de la boca. Es mejor pasar hambre que pasar vergüenza.

En esa misma planta se encontraba el enorme estudio de Draco; con una gran mesa de diseño y llena de estanterías que no eran suficientes para todos los libros que había, por eso muchos estaban amontonados sobre mesas auxiliares, había grandes paneles repletos de diseños, y grandes tubos y carpetas que guardarían otros muchos más.

El taller, por seguridad, lo tenía en el sótano, había dos mesas, una para pociones y otra de trabajo con todas las herramientas bien guardadas y ordenadas. La puerta que daba al sótano tenía todos los hechizos de protección posible, la cual cosa daba una idea de lo trasto que podía llegar a ser el pequeño Scorpius.

El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y se había habilitado un pequeño huerto para plantas medicinales o necesarias para pociones; convenientemente protegido para que ningún niño pequeño, por temerario que fuera, pudiera meterse en problemas.

Pero como el mismo Draco le dijo le dejo lo mejor para el final.

La azotea era completamente plana y hacia las funciones de terraza y la visión le golpeo con toda su fuerza, la línea de plata centelleante que era el Nilo, las lentas barcazas con sus velas triangulares, las casas bajas y llenas de vida; los huertos verdes y refrescantes, los bosques de palmeras, los olores embriagantes del río y las plantaciones; las suaves cadencias de las voces de los vecinos en la lejanía y la enorme extensión de tierra verde, con sus bellas construcciones que era el Delta de Nilo, que se abría frente a ellos como un abanico de vivos colores, sonidos y aromas, no le extraño que Draco eligiera aquella casa.

Esa noche cenaron ahí. Fue la mejor cena que había recordado en los últimos meses; y algo le decía que no se debía tanto al hecho de la calidad de la comida, que era excelente, como al hecho de saberse por fin libre y lejos de peligro.

La noche fue una velada realmente agradable.

Scorpius, como todo niño de cinco años, que no puede dejar de lado su curiosidad, tan apenas le hizo caso a su comida y centro todo su interés en la pequeña Frineé; la niña de ojos azul celeste y piel oscura, resultaba todo un enigma para el niño y al final decidió que era su nuevo juguete y que haría todo lo que él quisiera, no contaba con la cabezonería de una niña de dos años ni con unos afilados dientes de leche.

Por suerte el elfo macho de Blaise era increíblemente paciente con los niños y consiguió mantenerlos entretenidos jugando toda la noche. Y de esa forma extraña que tienen los niños de entender el mundo ambos aprendieron que era mejor reconocer en el otro a alguien con quien no podrían hacer lo que quisieran sí no querían llevarse un buen mordisco, dejando para los adultos una noche tranquila y divertida a partes iguales.

-… les va bastante bien a los dos. Han optado por la familia tradicional: un progenitor que provee a la familia de sus necesidades económicas y uno que cuida y vela por el correcto funcionamiento de la casa. Milly tiene buena cabeza para los números y es ella la que lleva los negocios familiares. Greg se dedica a cuidar de la casa y del niño. Por lo que me contó en su última carta Milly quiere volver a quedarse embarazada, quiere la parejita. Me ha pedido que le explique cómo se evitan los embarazos. Jajaja. Dice que con uno ya tiene más que suficiente…

Y ambos empezaron a reír mientras Draco pasaba páginas al álbum de fotos que tenia ente manos.

Se había detenido en una foto hecha hacia meses atrás, cuando él y Scorpius estuvieron en Pekín a causa del trabajo de Draco y Milly y Greg fueron a visitarles con el pequeño Vincent. Vincent Goyle era unos meses más joven que Scorpius pero parecía que fuera un año mayor que el otro.

También le mostró fotos de Pansy y su flamante marido, toda una estrella del Quiditch y con menos cerebro que una col hervida, que Pansy utilizaba para lucir como un figurín por cuanto acontecimiento social se diera.

En otra pudo ver a Draco y su hijo en compañía de Theo, Daphne y Astoria navegando en una barcaza por el Nilo sólo unas semanas después de haber llegado Draco a Alejandría. A Blaise le sorprendió lo increíblemente bien que se llevaban ambos, mucho mejor que cuando estaban casados.

Fue agradable volverse a reencontrar con sus viejos compañeros de Slytherin, aunque sólo fuera por medio de fotos.

Repasando el infierno de su último año lamentaba haberlos apartado de su vida de forma tan drástica después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Pero el sentido común le indico que era mejor para él hacer ver como sí no los conociera.

Pero lo sucedido el último año, el infierno pasado, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Y aún no se había terminado.

Las miradas acusadoras, los susurros, las conversaciones cortadas de golpe nada más aparecer él, esos silencios que parecían gritar "asesino" de forma más potente que cualquier voz en grito. Las citas canceladas en el último momento o directamente la incapacidad de contactar con sus conocidos y los que se decían amigos, todo aquello le hizo lamentarse profundamente de haber dejado a sus amigos en la estacada en el peor de los momentos.

A Draco no se le escapo el mutismo de su compañero y no pregunto, ya se imaginaba cual debía ser su tren de pensamientos y era inevitable que se produjera, en lugar de hablarle prefirió dejar que organizara sus propias ideas, así que se disculpo y fue a comprobar que los niños estaban correctamente acostados y atendidos por los elfos.

El último año, con todos aquellos juicios interminables fue un autentico infierno.

No pudieron condenarle, no había nada por lo que se le pudiera condenar. No pudieron demostrar nada, porque no había nada que demostrar. Sólo pudieron argumentar que él era hijo de quién era y todo el mundo sabía qué era su madre.

Pobre Arsinoe, tan bella, tan joven, tan llena de vida.

Su matrimonio fue un claro "que os den" a toda la sociedad biempensante de la alta sociedad Europea y a un padre dominante.

Era la hija de uno de los magos más ricos de toda Europa, pero la joven griega no quería el mismo final que su madre y su hermano; no quería ser una pieza clave en los matrimonios por el control político y económico de las clases altas Europeas. No, la joven rebelde quería una vida de vino, rosas y escándalo, y que mejor que obtenerlo vía desobedeciendo a su padre y casándose con el gigoló oficial de Europa, un tipo atractivo, inteligente y con un aura de misterio y peligro como Blaise Zabini, de quien se decía que su madre había enviudado por decisión propia más de diez veces.

El matrimonio fue muy ventajoso para ambos, ella obtenía libertad y él un pozo prácticamente sin fondos de galeones y la puerta abierta a las casas y las personalidades más influyentes de todo el mundo.

Y se lo pasaban bien juntos, muy bien, eran muy buenos amigos.

Ni siquiera la llegada de la pequeña Frineé fue un problema, al contrario era la embajadora perfecta para ablandecer el duro corazón del viejo ricachón.

Pero una rara enfermedad, que nadie sabía cómo tratar, se llevo a la griega rebelde.

Cáncer dijo el último médico al que consultaron, un sangremuggle, que también les indicó que era incurable dado lo avanzado de la enfermedad.

Fue una enfermedad, él no tuvo nada que ver.

Él no la quería muerta y habría dado la mitad de su vida con tal de que ella volviera.

Pero no volvería.

Y se quedo sólo, con una niña pequeña a la que cuidar y con una lista de contactos cada vez más corta.

Y se levantaron las sospechas.

El viejo hizo resucitar los fantasmas de los maridos de su madre. "De tal palo tal astilla", "las manzanas nunca caen demasiado lejos del árbol". ¿Cómo podía alguien así quedarse con la custodia de la pequeña princesa? Tenía que estar tras las rejas o dementorizado en el mejor de los casos. Y si no se demostraba nada al menos salvar a la pequeña de las garras de semejante monstruo.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron lo intocable.

Blaise nunca se creyó capaz de establecer fuertes lazos afectivos con nadie, no cuando había aprendido que la gente iba y venía y nunca se quedaba, no cuando su propia madre le enseño que era mejor no cogerle demasiado cariño a la gente. Pero Frineé, era suya, la quería, se había enamorado de aquel pedacito de carne y piel que tenía su miso color de piel y los ojos y la sonrisa de su madre; solo pensar que se la podían arrebatar era demasiado doloroso. No lo permitiría, no tenían ningún derecho, él era inocente, permitir que se la arrebataran era cómo darles la razón a los que le acusaban de ser cómo su madre.

No solo luchaba en los tribunales por su inocencia y conservar a su hija, luchaba contra el estigma de ser hijo de quien era.

¡Maldita sea!

Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, de gritarle a alguien. A los de las miradas acusadoras, a los que susurraban en las calles y en los salones, poder hacer algo.

- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Draco lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Si, solo, estaba disfrutando de la vista.

En la mirada de Draco se podía leer "sí, claro, bueno, si tú lo dices", pero no dijo eso.

- ¿Quieres probar esta absenta? Creo que es lo que nos pide la noche.- Y sirvió en dos vasos cortos y finos una bebida tan negra como la noche y que quemaba cómo el fuego.

- ¡Arggggh!- Se lo había bebido todo de un trago y había dejado el vaso sobre la mesa baja con un fuerte golpe

- ¿Esta bueno?- Pregunto Draco.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo te puedes tomar eso de un trago sin casi pestañear?

- Uno termina acostumbrándose a casi todo.- Dijo Draco mientras volvía a rellenar las copas.- Salud.- Y se tomo todo de un trago sin pestañear.

- Si, ya, uno se acostumbra a casi todo.- Y se quedo mirando su propia copa mientras la sostenía en su mano.- ¡Maldita sea!- Y la copa se hizo añicos al impactar contra la pared de la casa, le habría dado en la cara a Draco si este no lo hubiera esquivado, aunque no parecía que le hubiera pillado desprevenido.- Perdona, no buscaba darte.

- Lo sé, pero ya estas demasiado borracho.- Le contesto él impertérrito.

- ¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de huir de lo que es mi madre! ¡Harto de lo que ven los demás en mí! ¡Harto de todo! ¿No estás harto de todo? ¿De tu padre? ¿No estás hasta los cojones de las acusaciones de los demás? ¿De qué te prejuzguen allá a dónde vas?

- No se puede huir de los demás, solo ignorarlos.- contesto Draco con voz tranquila mientras se servía más absenta.- Que salgas adelante. Que triunfes. Eso es lo que más les jode. Date esa satisfacción. Créeme no importa nada más. Mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda, incluida a la familia cuando deja de apoyarte, y hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Tarde o temprano incluso ellos se dan de bruces con la realidad.- Se quedo en silenció contemplando la negra y resplandeciente serpiente en la que se había convertido el Nilo y luego añadió.- A veces hay que ser como el Nilo y dejar fluir todo.

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras Blaise rumiaba lo que le acababan de decir. Era una frase muy manida, la verdad, era obvio que Draco también estaba muy bebido, aunque no lo demostrara, de otra manera no hubiera hablado así, pero no por eso dejaba de ser verdad lo que acababa de decir.

- Ahora me apetece beber hasta perder el conocimiento. ¿Tienes más vasos?

Al día siguiente se despertó con los rayos de sol dándole en plena cara. Draco lo había dejado durmiendo en el diván de la terraza tapado con mantas. Por lo visto la noche anterior se habían terminado dos botellas enteras de absenta entre los dos.

La resaca amenazaba con ser de aupa, pero Draco seguía siendo tan previsor como siempre y sobre la mesa baja había depositado un vial de poción antiresaca.

Al lado había una nota.

_Necesitaras esto._

_Es de efecto inmediato y no deja secuelas que lamentar._

_Sí estas descansado había pensado que sería buena idea visitar el templo de Selkis, es un lugar tranquilo, los niños se lo pasaran bien y para cuando volvamos estarán lo bastante cansados cómo para ir directamente a la cama sin armar demasiado jaleo._

_Avísame de lo que decidas hacer._

_Draco_

El Templo de Selkis era un pequeño templo a las afueras de la ciudad dentro de un pequeño oasis. Para llegar hicieron el trayecto con la alfombra voladora de Draco mientras Scorpius no dejaba de brincar diciendo "mi templo, mi templo".

En realidad se trataba de un viejo hospital para enfermos de largo tratamiento y para cuyas enfermedades se recomendaba que se trasladaran al campo.

Selkis era la antigua divinidad del templo en tiempos faraónicos y siempre se había dedicado a la medicina. Además era la divinidad consagrada a los magos y donde antiguamente se realizaba la ceremonia de entrega del báculo a los nuevos magos y brujas.

En cuanto Blaise vio la imagen de la diosa comprendió porqué Scorpius no paraba de decir que era su templo.

Había muchas imagines de la diosa repartidas por todo el templo, la más comunes eran las de una mujer vestida al estilo del egipcio antiguo portando un escorpión en la cabeza. Otras imágenes la representaban cómo mitad mujer y mitad escorpión, de torso para arriba era una mujer pero la otra mitad era la parte posterior de un escorpión con él aguijón levantado.

Era un sitio tranquilo y apartado y algunas familias de alejandrinos también habían decidido pasar el día en el mismo lugar a pesar de ser un centro médico que seguía abierto, pero la parte ajardinada del templo era pública y a los enfermos y a los medimagos les gustaba pasear por él y hablaban con la gente. De hecho los medimagos parecían sentir debilidad por el pequeño Scorpius, que llevaba el mismo nombre que el animal consagrado a su deidad, y, tanto el niño cómo Frineé, recibieron algunos regalos de los medimagos y de algún enfermo interno, cómo dulces y pequeños amuletos con la figura de la diosa con cola y cuerpo de escorpión.

Otro de los atractivos del sitio, a parte del templo y del oasis, era Ar Russafi. Era un poeta que decía que su verdadero oficio era ser lavandero, y era cierto, era el encargado de lavar la ropa del hospital. Pero su pareja, un antiguo bailarín de la danza del vientre, con más visión comercial que él había montado una pequeña taberna donde la gente se agolpaba a escucharlo recitar y cantar o a ver bailar a su pareja, y la comida y la bebida era buena sin abusar de los precios.

Draco tenía razón, era el sitio ideal para relajarse y olvidarse de todo. La música, la quietud, todo el lugar transmitía paz y la serenidad que uno necesitaba para pensar en un nuevo renacer.

Volvieron por la tarde y, a pesar de que el sol aún no había terminado de ponerse, tal y cómo dijo Draco los niños volvieron tan cansados que se fueron inmediatamente a la cama sin protestar y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Blaise aprovecho la quietud para darse un baño relajante.

Cuando termino el baño se dirigió a las habitaciones de Draco para ver si salían o se quedaban en casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta vio que Draco estaba tumbado sobre la cama completamente desnudo mirando como el sol se ponía entre los cañizos del Nilo, la luz del ocaso se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba todo su cuerpo, su cabello parecía pura plata, sería un tópico decirlo, pero era una de las visiones más bellas que había visto en su vida y no sería faltar a la verdad.

Draco Malfoy siempre fue bello, pero en ese momento era la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra.

- ¿Te has divertido?- Le pregunto Draco.

- Mucho.- contesto Blaise.

- ¿Te apetece salir?

- La verdad,- dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama y sentándose en el borde.- en este preciso momento lo que menos me apetece es moverme de aquí.

- ¿No te piensas mover de aquí por nada del mundo?- pregunto Draco clavando sus ojos grises en su ojos oscuros.

- En realidad se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer aquí mismo.- Dijo metiéndose en la cama y tumbándose junto a él.

- ¿Me dejas sugerir unas cuantas?- Dijo Draco mientras subía los faldones de su camiseta para acariciar su abdomen.

- Siempre estoy abierto a propuestas.

- Llevas demasiada tela. Propongo que nos deshagamos de toda ella.- Y de un tirón le bajo pantalones y calzoncillos.

- Me encanta la propuesta.- Y mientras decía esto se restregaba sobre la cama para terminar de deshacerse de ellos al mismo tiempo que Draco le sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza y a la vez iba lamiendo cada trozo de piel negra que iba quedando al descubierto.

En cuanto estuvo completamente desnudo buscaron sus bocas con avidez y, como hambrientos que llevan tiempo sin comer, se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, ébano contra marfil, acariciando todos y cada uno de los rincones más secretos del otro.

La luz del sol desapareció para dar paso a la de la luna, cuyos rayos plateados se reflejaron sobre dos cuerpos sudorosos. Las manos de uno acariciaban la espalada del otro mientras las del otro hacían lo propio con el torso y la entrepierna del otro.

Al momento el de piel más oscura se puso completamente a horcajadas sobre el que se hallaba sentado sobre el colchón, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, una mano pálida desapareció bajo el trasero de ónice negro que empezó a jadear palabras inconexas mientras acariciaba el miembro del otro lentamente. En un momento dado el de arriba obligo al otro a sacar la mano de su entrada, cogió una varita de madera, apunto con ella su trasero dijo unas palabras inteligibles y de la varita salieron pequeñas volutas de color plateado que se adentraron por su cuerpo por aquella entrada de la que al segundo comenzó a gotear un liquido plateado viscoso, en ningún momento dejo de masajear la polla de su compañero, en cuanto comprendió que estaba más que preparado sitúo el miembro del otro en el borde de su entrada y fue bajando lentamente hasta que el blanco miembro fue tragado completamente por la oscuridad del cuerpo negro, se quedaron unos breves segundos quietos, callados, la frente de uno apoyada en la frente del otro, pero al instante el sudoroso cuerpo oscuro empezó a levantarse para volver a dejar al descubierto el blanco miembro completamente erecto y envuelto de viscoso liquido plateado, para al instante volver a ser tragado. Blancos brazos ayudaban al cuerpo negro a levantarse una y otra vez mientras las manos de uno y otro recorrían lenta o desesperadamente, según el ritmo deseado, el cuerpo del otro.

Una mano blanca acariciaba y sacudía con candencia e intentando mantener el ritmo un pene de color oscuro de punta sonrosada, al instante de salir el líquido preseminal tomo este en sus dedos y lo esparció por todo la extensión hasta la base y repitió el proceso de forma lenta y cadenciosa, no tenía ninguna prisa por terminar.

Negros dedos mojados de saliva se pasearon por todo el blanco pecho, acariciando sin misericordia los rosados pezones, bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo y repitiendo con sus dedos en este lo que el blanco miembro hacia en su trasero.

Los gemidos aumentaron en potencia e incoherencia

Una cabeza de cabellos plateados se hundió en el negro cuello y con un largo estremecimiento indico que acababa de eyacular en el interior de otro.

El cuerpo de ébano pretendió aguantar un poco más pero un par de sacudidas y el esparcimiento de un líquido blanquecino sobre el otro cuerpo cremoso indico que todo había terminado.

Entre besos, caricias y risas intentaron recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones.

Se acomodaron uno al lado del otro y lentamente fueron quedándose dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, mientras la pálida luz de la luna acariciaba sus cuerpos, el suave olor a salado del mar, el de las especias y el de las datileras se unió al olor acre de los cuerpos sudorosos, el suave rumor del Nilo se unió a su suave respiración, y la noche de Alejandría les envolvió en sus misterios.

Mira mis hermosísimos adornos

Que te hacen olvidar la primavera

Si el mar pudiera hacerse de jardines

Habría recogido este vergel admirable.

Me riega Dios con lágrimas de mis ojos

Y el fuego de mi pecho no me protege;

El dolor no lo siento sólo en el pecho

Cuando soy desgraciado todo yo.

¿Qué opinión te merezco,

A Ti que estás en mi interior seguro?

¿No soy acaso el más hermoso albergue?

_Poema de Ar Russafi (Valencia, fecha de nacimiento desconocida- muere en Málaga en 1177)_


End file.
